A series of testsCh1 Tests
by femslash29
Summary: This is my first Kigo, so I hope it's ok. Don't like slash, then don't read it. I appologize for any typos and miss-spellings. I would love to read your comments.  Enjoy :
1. Tests

"Get her!" Drakken called after Shego.

"I'm trying!" She shouted as she threw another plasma ball in my direction. Shego never got me, that wasn't new, but she didn't actually seem to be aiming for me, ever. She always managed to barely miss. I decided to try something…

I 'tripped' and lay on the ground for a split second, I closed my eyes, waiting for the blast to crash upon me. Instead, I was pulled up and shoved back. I opened my eyes, now back on my feet. I looked at Shego, was that fear in her eye? No, it couldn't could it. Another green ball of flame barely missed me. One more test, and it was going to hurt, but it couldn't be in front of Drakken. I backed us up to an isolated part of the building where neither the Dr. nor my sidekick could spot me.

Another ball soared in my direction, a slight tilt to the right and it brushed my arm, cutting through the fabric of my suit and skimming my skin. A drizzle of blood slid down from the cut, I winced. It stung, sure, but I made the face more to see how Shego would react. I opened my eyes to see her look around before rushing to my side.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" She crouched down next to me.

"You, sorry, please. How stupid do you think I am?" She actually looked hurt.

"You think I don't have feelings or something Princess?" She ripped a bit of my suit and wrapped it around the cut.

"Just because I fight you, doesn't mean I want to…" She looked at me in a way that made my breath catch, her eyes looked sad…

"Are you ok?" I asked. She looked down and laughed: a laugh that told me she wasn't.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She got up and pulled me up, holding my good arm.

"We should keep fighting or else they're going to wonder what happened." I was about to say something to her when Drakken yelled.

"Let's go Shego! This place is going to blow!"

"Again, how stupid are you!" She yelled back. _Twenty, nineteen, eighteen…_

"Shego, if you want to talk, you know where I live, right?" _Thirteen, twelve, eleven…_

"Kim, go, this place is going to blow up!" _Nine, eight, seven…_

"Seriously though…" _Five, four, three…_

"You idiot!" She pounced on me, making us crash through the glass window and we fell into the freezing water below. I looked up, the base they had made burst into flames as pieces of debris fell into the water around up. Shego swam up, still clutching on to me. We got up and we gasped for air. We swam to shore and crawled onto the rocks, my heart beating hard against my chest.

"You idiot," Shego stared at me, "what the hell were you thinking?"

"I-I…" I stuttered, the tears swelling up and started to join the drops of water that ran down my cheeks.

"Shh… It's ok…" She wiped my tears with her thumb, "I'm just glad you're ok."

"Really?" She nodded. A large boom resonated as another explosion occurred. I was crushed as Shego's body covered mine; protecting me if any shrapnel were to fall.

A few seconds passed and she slowly lifted off of me. Our eyes caught and I decided to do one last test. I leant forward and pressed my lips against hers. I expected her to hit me, jump back, do something, but she didn't, she didn't react at all at first. But then, she kissed back. _Oh my god I'm kissing Shego, and she's kissing me back!_ She slowly lowered and the back of my head slowly rested against the ground. When she pulled back, a smile crossed her face, not a grin, an actual smile! I had never seen her do that before, and I loved her smile, so much. The sound of sirens approached.

"Well, got to bolt." She leant forward one last time for a sweet kiss before she sprang up and was gone.

A police officer came over.

"Are you ok ma'am?" I smiled,

"Yeah, I feel great."


	2. Questions

"Shego, where have you been?" Shouted Draken. _I was kissing Kim on the shore._

"I was escaping the intoxicating fumes of another of your failed plans!" I screamed at him from my room. I was patching up my back: while I was covering the princess I was being rained on by small, hot, shards of glass.

"What are you doing?" He asked from outside of my bedroom door.

"Let's just say that your plan blew up on me."

"Look, Shego, I'm sorry about the whole failure thing."

"Whatever, just leave me alone, I'm going to go to bed early tonight." I slipped on a black and green dress over my head. I heard him drag his sorry ass down the hall. I was planning on surprising Kim tonight. I put up my hair, letting a couple of strands fall down. I grabbed my shoes in hand and turned on the radio with the other. I slipped open the window and climbed out. I ran a couple of miles before breaking into a car and hotwired it.

It didn't take long at the speed I was going to get close to Kim's house. I ditched the car and ran the last few blocks. I went up to the door._ Wait, the princess' mom might not let me in… _Scratch that, I walked to the side of the house and climbed up to Kim's room. I looked in, Kim was looking at a piece of paper on her desk, pencil in hand; I knocked. She jumped a bit, looked over and turned over the paper. She came over and opened the window.

"Shego? Do you know what time it is?" I nodded, she just stared at me.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah!" she backed up. "Sorry, I wasn't expecting company." She was nervous, I could tell. She sat on her bed and motioned to the desk, I sat and remembered the paper she turned over, I slowly reached back and grabbed it and quickly whipped it in front of me.

"What's this?" I started to read it,

_Dear Shego,_

"Shego, no, don't…" She sprang up and tried to take it from me, I was taller and held it up to read.

_About today, I wanted you to know that I noticed how you act/acted around me,_

"Please Shego, give it!"

_I've decided to react by doing this, if I have not assumed correctly, please ignore this note._

"Please…" She was in tears now; she sat down on her bed, her head in her hands.

_Will you go out with me?_

Oh… Wow, ok, uh, well… I sat down next to her and placed my arm around her and held her close. I took my other hand and held her chin and made her look up at me. She sniffled. _My god she looks adorable._ I leant in and closed the gap between us, our lips locking: a short, sweet kiss. I pulled back.

"I would love to go out with you." I wiped away her tears with my thumb and smiled. She smiled too, her eyes locking with mine. I kissed her; she kissed back. My tongue flicked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth and out tongues danced together. One hand pressed against her back, the other on her hip, I slowly lowered her onto her bed; she gasped. My hands trailed her body, a light moan escaped into my mouth. I pulled away to for air.

"You have no idea how many times I've fanaticised about this." I couldn't help the grin to spread across my face as my hands traced circles under her shirt on her stomach and sides. She gasped as I kissed her fiercely, she tensed; then relaxed. My hands slowly trailed up to her bra when someone knocked at the door.

"Kimie, can I come in?" I recognised the voice or her mother. I pulled away and quickly jumped to my feet. Kim coughed to clear her through.

"No, just give me a sec." She flattened her shirt and smoother her hair and wiped her lips of the black lipstick that had transferred over from my lips to hers.

"Got to go." I gave her a quick kiss.

"Tomorrow, 8:30 at the park, wear something sexy." Her eyes widened.

"Kimie?"

"One second mom!" She shouted. I mouthed 'I love you' and climbed out the window. I pressed myself against the house.

"What were you doing, I could have sworn I heard voices…"

"Just watching some spy footage of Shego, you know, the usual." _The usual? She watched spy footage of me?_

"You seem to have a lot of that recently, is there something I should know?"

"Nah, there's just been a lot of activity recently, that's all. Evil never sleeps mom."

"Ok, well, get some sleep, you've got school tomorrow." _Oh my god, Kim Possible had spy footage of me… _A grin spread across my face, I could so use this to my advantage. _Kim Possible, you are going to get something you will not be able to forget._ I ran off to the stolen car.


	3. Interogassions

I had so much trouble falling asleep that night. I kept seeing Shego mouth those three, marvellous, words to me. 'I love you' Shego loved me… Me, Kim Possible! I still had trouble believing it, but that's what she told me, at least I think… What else could it have been? The day seemed to pass by so slowly, I almost got detention for not paying attention in class. I was too busy doodling hearts with the letters K&S in them.

"What is up with you Kim?" Ron had asked me over lunch.

"Nothing, what makes you think something's wrong?"

"Ever since after yesterday's mission, you've been, well, off."

I looked down at the plate of shepherd's pie and peas. I picked at it, I wasn't hungry,

I was too excited.

"Something's up." He looked at the red binder that was placed next to my tray. He took it.

"Hey, what the heck are you doing!" I grabbed for it, but instead he sat back and flipped through the pages. He slammed the binder down, some people turned their heads to stare.

"Ron, what the hell is up with you?" I whispered. He pointed to the doodles I had been making.

"You have a crush on someone don't you!" She said in a low, but harsh tone.

"Ron!"

"Who is it? Is it Shawn?" I looked at him appalled.

"It's him isn't it! Damn, there's no way I can compete with that." He slumped him head.

"Hunh." Muttered Roofus as he bowed his head too.

"No, he, he's a she." Ron snapped his head up.

"Oh, well, that's a relief." I gave him a confused look.

"Relief, you're not mad?" He shook his head.

"I feel a lot better knowing you like girls because then I know that no matter how much I try, I can't get you, but some other guy can't either. It just means you're in a totally different league. Like I'm in hockey and you're in soccer." I didn't get it, but whatever, just as long as he wasn't mad at me.

"Well, who is it."

"Uh, I'm not going to say."

"Sarah? Sierra? Sally? Sue, Samantha, Sammy, Suzy?"

"No… I don't want to say." He gave me one of those looks.

"Oh come on Kim, how bad can it be?" I gave him a puppy dog face.

"What if I promise not to get mad?"

"Promise?" He nodded, I sighed. "Ok, it's She-" I was cut off by his sudden outburst.

"SHEGO!" He screamed; every head in the cafeteria turned.

"Ron!"

"Sorry," He lowered his voice, "Shego, really Kim?" He looked disappointed.

"The only reason why she fights me is because of Draken, she needs to get paid too!"

"I know, but Shego, really?"

"Ron, she saved me, twice yesterday." He gave me a doubtful look. "Really! Once I tripped, she could have easily hit me, but instead, she helped me up." He nodded, he was listening. "And then there were three seconds before the place was going to blow and she saved me but crashing us through the window."

"Seriously, she saved you by falling out of a window."

"Ron, she swam me to shore and during the second blast she covered me with her own body, she was rained on by small, burning, shatters of glass."

"How do you know?" _I watched her wrap the bandages over the cuts and burns._

"Not the point." He sighed,

"Fine, but if she hurts you, Ruffus and I are going to kick her butt."

"Booya!" Said Ruffus while doing a pounding motion with his fists.

By seven I had eaten a few bites (still wasn't that hungry), taken a shower and had finished getting dressed. _Maybe I'll glance at the Shego cam._ I had put up the camera a few weeks ago, Ron and Waid didn't know about it. I opened to tab, but instead of seeing Shego's room, a not had been placed in front of it. _No peeking Princess ;)_ I could feel my cheeks burn. Shego had found out about the cam, she must think I'm a stalked or a pervert! Nah, knowing Shego, she got a laugh out of it or was planning on making her feel uncomfortable.

I headed to the park early; I was wearing a bright red dress that made me look older and as if I were going to a club or something. I had informed my mom that I was going to a party with Monique to a party and that if it were too late, I might crash at her place. I had told Monique that if my parents called that I was either staying overnight at her place or at a party because I was going on a date. She had given me the same questioning as Ron, but I made up some story about a guy I met. I didn't want to sit so I paced back in forth. Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind, one hand covering my mouth, the other around my waist. I struggled and tried to scream.

"Sorry Princess, I just wanted to jump you sooo bad, but I didn't mean to scare you." It was Shego's voice, I calmed a bit, but my heart still raced. She took her hand off of my mouth, but her arm remained firmly around my waist.

"Shego, what the he-" My words disintegrated as her lips traced my neck. I let out a low moan.

"I'm sooo sorry Kimie, I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted you so bad." She continued to kiss my neck her tongue finding my pulse; causing me to shiver and gasp and a ripple of pleasure went through my body,

"I-I forgive you…" I managed to say once she took her lips off of my skin. She spun my around. I expected her to be wearing a black or green outfit, but instead she wore a bright purple dress, her hair was up in a kind of bun and strands of hair dangled down.

"You look amazing." I managed to say. She kissed me.

"You look hot." I could feel the plasma heat of her hands on my bare arms. "Even hotter than me."


	4. Studying

Kim looked hot, there was no questioning it. Her hair was put up in a ponytail, revealing her neck, giving easy access to her pulse that would cause her to melt in my grasp. I wanted our destination to be a surprise. She kept begging me to tell her, at one point she gave me her puppy dog face, instead of telling her, I kissed her passionately. I could feel her bare leg press between mine: it was hard to control myself.

"Princess…"

"Yeah?" Her voice was rough,

"I need you to pull away."

"Why?"

"Because I can't, and we're in a public area and if you don't I might do something bad." So she reluctantly did.

We walked: when we reached the street corner of our destination, I covered her eyes as we walked to the building. She giggle, when I stopped I turned her to face the place we were to stay.

"Can I see yet?" She asked in a whisper. I slowly took my hands off her eyes and she gasped, her head tilted up to try to see as much of the five star hotel as possible.

"Shego, I, wow, this is amazing!" She hugged me.

"Wait until we get inside…" We walked up the red carpet and were allowed in by the door man. We walked up to the clerk desk.

"I have reservations for a honeymoon sweat, under Shego Possible." I could hear Kim suppress a gasp and she held my tighter to her.

"Right away Miss Possible." He handed the key to a young man in uniform.

"Do you have any bags?" Asked the man: I shook my head,

"Just the clothes on our backs." He escorted us to the elevator and we went up to the second last floor. We went to a door, no 269. He opened the door. I handed him a hundred dollar bill.

"That will be all, thank you."

"Have a nice night." He snickered.

A large, king sized bed with red covers was against the right wall. A large mirror was on the wall next to it. A large window took most of the wall in front of us. Kim walked up to it and stared at the town bellow. The lights of the busy town looked spectacular as the sun disappeared over the horizon. I walked up to her and placed my arm around her waist, pulling her close to me.

"Shego, this is amazing! It must have cost a fortune!"

"It was only a thousand."

"Only!" She turned to face me. I nuzzled her neck.

"It's worth pleasing you." She sighed.

"What do you want to do?" She asked, giving me an innocent look. _Love you until the sun comes back over that horizon._ I kissed her.

"Do you really need to ask?" Her lips fell on mine, a tender, warm kiss. I lightly pulled out her pony tail and her hair fell over her shoulders. My fingers twirled the red strands as she tried to take out the elastic holding my hair up without hurting me. She could have torn it out and I wouldn't have cared about it. While one hand was busy messing up her hair, the other was busy unzipping her dress. She did the same to me and it flopped to the floor. I lifted her up and her dress fell down next to mine. I swung her around to the large bed where I lay her down gently on the covers. I stared at her and trailed my fingers down both sides of her neck.

"Wha-what are you doing?" She asked: her voice low and breathy.

"It's a trick, by doing this your pulse increases and then I do this…" I bent down and placed my mouth on her neck where I had found her pulse, she moaned. I flicked my tongue over it and she gasped as she bent back, her chest pressing against my body. I lay down on top of her, my mouth, working its sultry path down her neck to her collar bone. My hands moved up to her bra: it was black and lacy, as if she knew I was going to see it. My hands slipped under it and I pinched the two buds sticking out, she yelped and whimpered. Her finger nails racking my back over the bandages I had placed to cover my cuts and burns. She unclasped my bra strap and pulled it out from under me. I moved my thigh skilfully between her legs, her right thigh now between mine. I pushed upwards, gaining a scream from her as she bent backwards again. Her panties were wet, so were mine. I slipped them off her, slowly. She was panting by the end; I had pulled mine off along with hers. She pressed her thigh higher and I moaned as the pressure below my belly was building. Once, twice, three times more she did it; I was rocking in her complete control. Faster and faster she went, the pressure building, and then I came, I screamed.

Both of us lay there, panting, hot, and sticky from sweat.

"That was, amazing." She panted, stroking my hair. She stared lovingly into my eyes.

"I love you." I said, oh did those words only begin to describe how I felt about her.

"I love you more."

"Impossible, Possible." I grinned. She placed her head on my chest as I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Good night." And we both drifted off to sleep.


	5. Revealing

When I woke up, the sun shone through the window that overlooked to city. I could smell Shego's perfume and I gazed lovingly at the adorable villain next to me. Our legs were still entwined and her arms held me tightly against her bare body. I skilfully escaped my left arm from her clutches and reached over to the desk and grabbed my cell phone. _10:30 am, wow, we had slept in late._ A red light flashed, informing me that there were messages. I pressed a button and placed the phone against my ear.

"Hey Kim, it's Monique. It's 9:30 and you're still not up. Your mom called; I told her what you told me to, but you need to tell me EVERYTHING! Ok? Talk to you later." –Beep

"Hey Kim, it's Ron. How was your date with Shego? It's 9:07, so maybe you're not up yet. Give me a call when you have the chance." –Beep

"Hey Kim, it's Mom. I'm just calling to say good night. Monique told me you met someone at the dance, can't wait to meet him. Love you!" –Beep

"End of messages."

Why the hell had she told my mom that I met someone! She was going to pry and pry until she met him, or in this case her.

Shego moved around.

"Humph, good morning Princess." She kissed me.

"Good morning." I smiled at her, she looked amazing, even with severe bed head. She hugged me tight.

"What time is it?"

"10:45, I should get going." I started to get up, but she pulled me down.

"Why?" She whimpered, wow, Shego was whimpering!

"Because, my parents are going to-" I was cut off by Shego's drugging kisses on my neck.

"Screw you're parents, I want to screw you, now." My back bent backwards and I moaned as she kissed my neck where it made my body tingle with pleasure.

"Please, Shego…" I gasped as she pressed her thigh between mine. I was powerless, between her kisses and her thrusts, I was rocking in ecstasy.

"Shego, please…" I moaned.

"I won't let you go until you scream my name." She thrust her thigh upwards.

"Shego…" I whispered, unable to say it louder.

"Say my name louder Kimie." One more mind blowing thrust. I moaned instead or talking.

"Say it!" She went faster, faster, and faster. My mind was a blank, the pressure at my core building until-

"SHEGO!" I screamed as the pressure released. She slowed, calming down what she had started.

"There, was that so hard?"

"I hate you." I grinned at her, unable to help myself.

"Well, I love you." She said, and then kissed me.

I took a shower alone, despite Shego's begging to allow her to join me. I fixed my hair and got dressed. I exited the bathroom to see Shego zip up her dress.

"Shego?" She turned around.

"Yes Princess." I looked down, unable to put the words I wanted to say together.

"Uh, can I, uh, can I introduce you to my parents?" I looked down, embarrassed and scared.

"Do you want to?" She asked, I nodded.

"Well, if you want to, I guess it's ok." I felt overjoyed.

"Thank you!" I ran up to her and hugged her."

"Now if they kick you out, not that I'm saying they will, but if they do, you better come live with me." She looked at me seriously.

"Of course I would." I kissed her. "There's no one I would rather be with." And so, she walked me all the way home.

I knocked at the door, my mother answered.

"Kimie, you're home!" Shego was trying to hide behind me.

"Uh, mom, I want to introduce you to someone." She looked around, expecting to see some good looking guy with flowers or something.

"This is my girlfriend, Shego…" I moved to the side to reveal the beautiful girl behind me as I held her hand.


	6. Approving

I will never be able to forget the expression on Kim's mom's face because it worried me. I have dreams of her telling Kimie that she was crazy, that she kicked her out; she told her I would never be good enough for her, and it just goes on and on. But that's not what she said. She just looked at Kimie in shock, her mouth opening and closing without words coming out.

"Uh, I guess we should talk." She eventually managed to say and she motioned for us to go inside.

"Maybe I should let you guys talk, mother to daughter." I started to walk away, but Kim grabbed my arm. She looked at me as if to say 'Don't you dare leave me', so I stayed and walked inside. Normally I would have walked off, normally I wouldn't care, normally I wouldn't be in an intimate relationship with my nemesis, but these weren't normal circumstances. We went to the family room and the Doctor sat down on one of the couches. She motioned for us to take a seat, I did, but Princess didn't.

"Just a sec mom, don't talk until I get back." She went upstairs and we sat there in the most awkward silence ever. It felt like Kim would never get back! Then I heard the footsteps of my dear Kimie, coming to save me from this awkward situation.

"Why don't we go talk somewhere else?" Her mom nodded and stood up.

"Where would you like to go, the kitchen?" She asked. Kimie laughed.

"That would be no better, let's go somewhere else; just fallow me, ok?" We did, she went outside and walked, and walked, I had no idea where we were going, but I resisted the urge to ask if we were there yet. Finally, we stopped at a pair of benches in an empty park.

"Why here?" I asked.

"The dweebs have the whole house bugged. I have a list of places I've already gone and are never to return again in case they bugged that place too." I nodded, understanding where she was coming from. We sat down across from Mrs. Possible. She didn't meet our eyes, which kind of made me upset, did she have a problem with me, with us?

"So, how long have you two been, uh, together? " She asked.

"Not long, two-three days I would say." I didn't say anything, I didn't know what to say.

"How did it start, I mean, usually people who fight hate each other."

"Shego, care to explain?" Kim looked at me expectantly, I gulped.

"Uh, well, you see, it was an act, I never meant to hurt Kimie. I need to pay bills like everyone else does." I was nervous, was that a good answer? She nodded, thinking about what I just said.

"Would you be willing to quit if Kim asked you to?" I was slightly taken aback.

"I would do anything for my Kimie…" I shut my mouth, sis I really just say 'my Kimie'? Her eyebrows rose, confirming what I thought I just said.

"She's not mine, she doesn't belong to anyone! She's, I-I uh, I just…" I shut up, I was digging myself a deeper grave. Kim moved her hand on top of mine and squeezed it, trying to calm me.

"She's very protective. Did I tell you she saved my life the other day?" Kim said. This caught her mother off guard. I felt slightly offended that she didn't seem to believe her, and so did Kimie.

"Yeah, the place was going to blow up, as usual, she held onto me and jumped out a window with me in her arms, and using herself as a shield. She brought me out of the water onto land. Then she covered me during the second blast, protecting me from the little shards of burning glass that fell." She paused for it to sink in a bit.

"Shego, do you mind getting up and face me please?" I did and she pulled up my shirt, I yelped, what the hell was she doing?

"As you can see from the scars on her back, it hurt, a lot, she didn't show it though. If you just looked at her face, you would have never been able to tell that she was being cut and burned by shrapnel and debris. Don't bother asking how I found out because I will not answer." She sounded like a lawyer, defending her case to a judge.

"I-I didn't know…" Was all her mother could manage to say.

"I love Shego and I think she loves me mom, and I don't care if you accept it or not!" I hugged her.

"I do love you Princess, don't ever forget that." I whispered. Her mother nodded.

"You are my daughter and I will always love you for that; don't ever question it. I'm just glad that it's all ok. I know you don't need my approval, but I do anyway." I was so happy, and I could tell Kimie was too. She broke away from my grasp and ran over to her mother.

"Thank you so much mom." She held her tight.

A.N. Hey, sorry about the short chapter, I don't know when I'll update next because I've got school and everything, sorry. Well, I WILL get one out by Halloween, and yes, it will be a special, duh! If anyone has idea's for a Halloween costume for them, please do tell, thanks

-Forever slash, Femslash29


	7. Running

The amount of happiness I felt in that moment was overwhelming.

"Mom, is it ok if I go spend the day with Shego?" I was practically begging my mom. She hesitated then sighed.

"I guess it's ok." I jumped up and down and hugged her.

"Thank you so much mom!"

"Just, don't do anything crazy ok Kimie cake? Call me if you're not coming home tonight." I let go.

"Mom!"

"What?"

"Just- forget it." I hugged her tightly again.

"Love you."

"I love you too." We broke apart and I took Shego by the hand.

"Come on Shego." I started to pull her away.

"Thank you Mrs. Possible!" My mom said something, but I had pulled Shego out of earshot.

"Thank you? My god, who are you and what have you done with my Shego?" I swung her around and put my arms around her waist. I nuzzled her neck.

"Oh come on Princess, I only said that to gain your mother's trust. If she didn't trust me, she wouldn't allow you to stay the night."

"Mmm." I kissed her neck.

"Uh…" She cleared her throat, I smiled.

"Since when have you been so outgoing?"

"I'm just so happy! Why, do you not like it?" I nipped her pulse point and she let out a small moan.

"Oh, I love it. But, we're in the middle of a public park." I pulled away and noticed a few people staring; some of them teenage boys, murmuring and staring with huge grins on their faces.

"Come on, I've got a feeling that one of those guys is going to ask us to do a threesome." Shego made a face.

"Yeah right, like I would share you with anyone." I laughed at her comment.

"So what do you want to do?"

"I want to fu-" She was cut off by the sound of her phone ringing.

"One sec." Her voice was calm, I nodded, trying to hide my frustration.

"WHAT!" She shouted in the phone, I giggled. 'Who is it?' I mouthed. 'Draken.' She made a face of disgust.

"Look, I'm kind of busy today. Can we do this sometime tomorrow? –Pause- No I'm not with a guy! –Pause- Look, I'm just busy. –Pause- God, fine! Just stop whining like a baby! - Yes you are! – Whatever, I'll be there by two. –Pause- Well deal with it!" She hung up the phone.

"Stupid idiot wants me for a job, you'll get a call by 2:15 I'm assuming."

"You have to go?" I pouted. She sighed.

"Yeah, he pulled the whole check threat out there, and I need it to pay for our hotel needs…" I blushed, remembering last night.

"Sorry about that…" I murmured. She held my chin up.

"You paid me plenty last night…" My eyes grew big and I felt the blood rush to my face and a wetness start to grow in the opposite direction.

"I would pay anything to feel that again." I pressed my legs together in fear of the wetness spreading through my jeans.

"So, we've only got a few hours…"

"One and a half really, I've got to catch a plane." I nodded, understanding.

"So, I guess I'll see you later?" She laughed.

"Later? Where are you going?"

"Me, aren't you leaving?" She smirked.

"Not for another hour and a half. I thought we could go to dinner." I couldn't help letting a smile spread across my lips.

"Really?"

"Look, I don't want to say anything extremely cheesy…" I laughed at this.

"Shego, you're so…"

"Smart, cunning, bad ass, sexy…"

"You…" I kissed her and then heard the hooting or a few young men, Shego pulled away.

"Oh shut the fuck up!" She yelled and threw a plasma ball in their direction, missing them of course. I covered my mouth in shock. The teens ran off screaming and people started calling 911.

"Shego!" I couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Guess that's our cue to leave." She lifted me up and held me piggy back style.

"Shego, what are you doing?" She started to run with me on her back.

"Trying to get a clean get away." I laughed as we ran through the park to another street.

A.N. Sorry for two things: One, the small chapter; Two, the late update. I hit writer's block, but now I'm clear of it! Ok, so, I'm going to write one more chapter before the Halloween special (maybe two, or three, or four…) and I need ideas for Kim's costume, already know Shego's. Thanks for the reviews! I promise to update soon!

-Femslash29


	8. Dining

I had to put Kim down after a dozen streets because I was growing tired. The entire time Kim laughed and laughed, and I loved it. We walked side by side for a few streets and then turned right to our destination; I stopped in front of the door.

"Here we are: Pablo's Pub and Grill." She looked at it. It looked ordinary, people smoked on the inside and overall, it looked pretty awful.

"Seems nice…" Clearly she was disappointed, which really was my goal. I took her hand and pulled her inside. We reached the back and I sat at the counter. A man with a cigar in his mouth was behind it, he was drying beer mugs.

"May I help you miss?"

"Yeah, I'm Miss Go…" His eyes grew wide.

"Shego, or course!" He put down the glass and came out from behind the counter.

"I'm sorry, I should have recognised you." He led us to a back door that indicated 'Employees only', he pushed it open.

"Right this way."

The inside played classical music. Circular tables with white cloths on them were evenly and widely spread out. Waiters wearing black and white tuxedos went around taking orders and serving drinks. One of the waiters came up to me.

"Table for two Miss Go?"

"The usual." I held Kim's hand as he led us to my usual spot: next to the orchestra, but also in a corner for decent privacy. He pulled out Kim's chair and she sat down.

"Thanks." I sat myself down. He handed us each a menu.

"We're slightly pressed for time, so I want priority." He nodded and strode off somewhere, probably bragging about the fact that he got to care to me.

"Oh my god, this is amazing!" Kim gazed around and then looked at what she was wearing.

"I'm not even properly dressed for this!" I took her hand.

"I don't want to sound cheesy, but, you're beautiful." She blushed and giggled.

"That was kind of cheesy." I smiled.

"I know." She looked around one more time.

"How did you get in this place?"

"I know people in high places that I could easily black mail, plus, I'm a consistent costumer."

"It must cost a fortune!" She whispered. I shrugged. Sure it did, but I wasn't going to tell her that.

"It's free for me." She seemed to relax, knowing I wasn't killing my piggy bank for this. She glanced at the menu and looked back up at me.

"What should I get?"

"Depends on what you like." She looked back at the menu, then at me.

"Anything would be nice."

"Ok, I'll order for you." I raised my hand and a waiter rushed over.

"Yes Miss Go?"

"First call me Shego." He nodded.

"Ok, I would like to have I steak salad with pepper dressing, my usual lobster, and champagne."

"Desert?"

"Maybe later." He jotted down my order.

"And for the young miss?" He looked at her, she froze.

"She'd like to have the shrimp and lamb salad for entrées, my usual duck as main, and a glass of that cool lemon stuff you make, but cut the alcohol in half, and then half it again, ok?"

"Deser-"

"Later." He noted and was about to leave.

"Priority-now." He nodded vigorously and ran off. Kim gaped at me.

"I practically run the place!"

Our entrées came within the next seven-ten minutes. Kim tackled the shrimp first. It was about ten shrimp cooked in lemon juice, garlic, and crushed red pepper to be dipped in a basil dipping sauce. She seemed to adore it. I ate, but didn't really pay attention to the taste, I really just stared at her as she savoured the sea food.

"This is really good." She said as she covered her mouth with her napkin and swallowed.

"Nothing but the best for the best." She blushed again, she looked cute like that.

"Have you tried the salad yet?" She shook her head.

"When I'm done this." We chatted about nothing really, and yet we chatted about everything. She then moved on to the salad, which she seemed to enjoy too. It was, well, a salad with lamb in it. Our main courses came about five minutes after she'd finished, half an hour in.

I liked lobster… Under statement, I loved it. But right now, it could have been cat and I wouldn't have noticed, I wanted to see if Kim liked the dish. It was my second favorite. She took a bite and chewed, I held my breath, she smiled, and swallowed.

"I love it." I let out a sigh of relief.

"Good, 'cause it's my second favorite." She cocked her head slightly sideways.

"What's your favorite?" I cut a piece of the lobster and stabbed it with my fork and held it up for all to see.

"I'm eating it right now." I took a bite and swallowed. I leaned in, she did the same.

"That was a lie…" I whispered. "My favorite thing to eat… Is you…" She almost slipped on the table and pulled back, flushed. I laughed.

"Shego!"

"It's the truth!" She bit her bottom lip.

"That wasn't fair, now I'm hungry for something different…" She murmured, it was my turn to turn red as I felt the dampness form. I took my glass in my hand and lifted it.

"To good tasting things."

"To good tasting things." We clinked glasses and continued our meal.

It took us an hour to finish. I looked at my watch.

"Oh my god, I have to go, I'm so sorry, we didn't have time for desert!" She shook her head.

"It's ok, I had a great time." She got up too.

"No, no! You're going to have the brownie dish weather I'm here or not!" She sat back down and frowned.

"In my honor?" I pouted.

"Fine… But only because that was the first time I've seen you pout." I smiled and kissed her lightly. I placed a napkin in her hand and pulled away.

"See you at two thirty-three ish?" She nodded and I walked to the counter to pay the bill.

_Hey Princess._

_I'm just warning you about tonight. We're going to fight and I'm going to surprise you. What do you say about a little kid napping?_

_-Love Shego._

I smiled the entire way to the plane, imagining Kim's expression.

A.N. Ok, so, this one's a bit longer. There's going to be at least one chapter before Halloween. Considering options. Thanks for the reviews

-Femslash29

P.S. Planning a certain redhead teen's abduction by Shego… Hehehe…


	9. Fighting

A Series of Tests Chapter

9 Fighting

I sat in one of the many chairs in Draken's new "secret layer" and looked at my nails.  
>"Why are you moping?" Draken asked.<br>"I'm not moping." I stated.  
>"Yes you are." Stupid,<br>"No I'm not."  
>"Yes you are! Ever since you got here you've been sitting in that chair and moping. I've got it, you met a guy and I interrupted your date-" I got up,<br>"I'm not moping!" I screamed and plasma lit up my hands; I gave him a look that said I wasn't afraid to throw them at him. "While you've been standing around your machine, I figured out a way to kidnap Kim Possible." He looked really excited.  
>"Oo, please tell me!" He clapped. I laughed and then went serious.<br>"No."  
>"Why!" He whined.<br>"Because you said I was moping." I got up.  
>"Look I'm sorry; please tell me!" I walked towards my room. He followed<br>"Oh come on!" He continued to complain. I entered my room and closed the door behind me. I heard him groan and walk away. I smiled, thinking of ways I would torture the person who was soon to be my prisoner.

I checked my watch,  
>"Why do you keep checking your watch?" Asked Draken: he was wearing a pirate costume.<br>"What the hell are you wearing?" I asked.  
>"You answer first."<br>"Fine, I think Kim'll be here in seven minutes."  
>"She will not."<br>"Yes she will." He crossed his arms.  
>"No she won't."<br>"Wanna bet? If she's here in... Six minutes, you give me three days paid vacation. If she's not, I'll read you a bed time story every day for a month." he smiled.  
>"You're on."<br>"My turn, what's up with the stupid outfit?" He frowned.  
>"In case we get trick-or-treaters... And it's not stupid." I rolled my eyes. "Go put on your costume." I laughed,<br>"Yeah right." He glared,  
>"Shego, I order you to put on a costume... Or else I'll take away some of your vacation time." I groaned and went into my room to change. After I changed I got out.<br>"Shego, that doesn't look very appropriate."  
>"Deal with it." He frowned, the door ding-donged. Kids were at the door.<br>"Trick-or-treat!" Draken handed them some candy. I checked my watch, two minutes.

I looked at my watch, 7:30 (pm). And right on cue, Kim smashed through the window.  
>"You owe me money." I mouthed, he frowned.<br>"Kim, I wasn't expecting you to be here yet... Shego did, not I owe her money! Why couldn't you have taken one minute longer?" Kim looked at me,  
>"Hotel money." I mouthed, she nodded.<br>"Well, I'm not here to talk about you paying Shego, I'm... Wait, what are you wearing?" He pouted.  
>"I'm a pirate." She looked at him the same way I did, like he was an idiot (which he is).<p>

Kim and I fought... Or talked really. Kim had already disabled the machine (no surprise there).  
>"This isn't really fair." She huffed as she dodged another plasma ball.<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"You're distracting me." I grinned.<br>"How?" She frowned.  
>"Seriously? You're wearing a playboy costume!" I jumped and pinned her to the floor.<br>"That cheer leading costume looks pretty good on you." Her breath came out faster and harder. "Ready to get abducted?" She nodded. "First, where's Ron?" She smiled.  
>"Told him to watch the dweebs. Said I could take you on by myself. Didn't want him saving me." I looked around.<br>"Ok, here's what we're gona do..."

"You captured Kim Possible!" Darken exclaimed.  
>"Yup, she's chained to my bed." And I love her that way. I thought.<br>"We going to torture her?" He said excitedly  
>"Correction. I will torture her."<br>"Alone?"  
>"Alone."<br>"Why!" She's mine! I wanted to shout.  
>"Because you're a guy, and the just wouldn't be right." I managed to say calmly. He frowned.<br>"Fine." He sat down. I started to leave. "I'll be right here!" he said as I left. I continued and opened my bedroom door. "If you need hel-" I closed my door.  
>"I think I'll do fine on my own." I looked over at Kim. "Now, how shall I torture you first?"<p>

A.N. So sorry for the late update and the size. I promise to update next week! At first I was grounded for two weeks, then I got sick, then there was school and all the while I typed these on my i-pod, I couldn't figure out how to publish from there… PLEASE REPORT ERRORS! I-pods suck with spell check. Oh well. Anyway, Update=Next Saturday or Sunday


	10. Begging

A Series of Tests Chapter 10 Begging

Shego lowered me onto the bed. My breath had already increased and was now almost a pant. She kissed my neck in all the right places, causing me to moan. Her thigh pressed between my legs and against my core. I arched upward as a bombardment of pleasure started. Then, I heard a 'click' and felt pressure on my wrists: I was chained to the bed. Shego didn't seem to care because she continued to make her way down to my collarbone, making me let out another small sound.  
>"Mmm... Shego..." I gasped when one of her hands cupped my breast while the other made it's way between us and put pressure on my womanhood. "Why the cuffs?" Her lips moved next to my ear.<br>"Because, you're the princess locked in my tower..." Her voice was deep and rough. I yelped slightly when she nipped my ear.  
>"But you know that I'll be good." She laughed, it was almost a purr.<br>"But I plan on making you beg for release..." I decided to play along. If she wanted a little role-play, I was game.  
>"Never."<p>

Her tongue trailed down my neck to my breast. Her mouth clasped over my tit, I moaned.  
>"Don't worry about being loud. Draken thinks I'm torturing you, which won't be entirely false." She moved up to my ear again. "So the louder the better." The palm of her hand pressed against my core.<br>"Shego!" I gasped; she laughed and lowered herself, pressing soft kisses on my bare skin. A shiver ran all over my body. She placed her mouth between my breasts and flicked her tongue.  
>"Ungh..." I arched upwards; I felt her lips curl into a smile against my skin. She continued to make her way down to my stomach where she flicked the inside of my belly button, I giggled. She pulled back and straddled me. I could feel the rise and fall of my chest and my heart rate increase.<br>"What are you going to do to me?" I asked, my voice breathier than I expected. Her fingers danced on the skin just above my panty-line and she snapped it, I yelped.  
>"Let's just say it'll be a night you'll never forget... Or want to..."<p>

She tugged on my underwear, slowly pulling them down to my ankles and finally off completely.  
>"My God Shego!" I panted, "Are you going to do this the whole time?" Her laugh was deep and rich.<br>"I told you Princess, you'll be begging for mercy." She captured me in a deep embrace. Her tongue immediately demanded access to my mouth, an access that I happy obliged. That's when I felt the tips of her fingers dancing down my bare stomach. I pretended to pay no attention to this, but once she got bellow my bellybutton, it was getting difficult not to. Then her fingers twirled the red hair and made their way to my throbbing core. I squirmed, trying to get those fingers to get to where I wanted them to.  
>"Getting impatient are we?" I nodded. I felt her lips curl into a smile against mine.<br>"You should just beg already." I gasped when her fingers found my clit and toyed with it, but weren't exactly giving me what I needed.  
>"Never." I smiled wickedly. Her fingers continued to dance over it.<br>"Oh come on Kim... It's not that hard, just say it..." I squeaked when the tip of her finger barely entered. Just as quickly, she pulled it out and away.  
>"That's just not fair." I panted. She kissed me roughly and did it again while she bit my lip: she pulled away.<br>"Is that so?" She kissed my pulse point, gaining a moan from me and she did the motion again. I bit my bottom lip to prevent the frustrated scream from escaping my lips. When she pulled away again, I chuckled.  
>"You have no idea what make me scream." She pulled back up to my ear.<br>"Oh yeah? Just watch me." I expected her to do the motion again, but instead she lowered herself all the way down.  
>"Sh-Shego, wh-what are you doing?" I asked nervously.<br>"I'm going to make you scream."

She kissed my clit and I moaned.  
>"Oh, so you like that?" I nodded. She kissed it again and then flicked her tongue against my entrance, causing me to arch my back. She kissed it and licked it to a point that was going to cause me to go insane.<br>"Shego..." She stopped.  
>"Yes princess?"<br>"I need you..." She pulled herself back up to face me.  
>"Need me to what?"<br>"I need you... Inside me..." I never thought that I'd ever say those words. She grinned,  
>"Your wish is my command."<p>

She kissed my as one of her hands slowly entered me, I gasped.  
>"Shego, it hurts." She stopped.<br>"Is this your first time?" I sheepishly nodded.  
>"Oh..." She pushed slower, "Just relax." I did, or at least, I tried. Then she started pumping and a bombardment of pleasure replaced to pain. She started going faster and she twisted the tip of her finger and it hit my g-spot.<br>"Shego, I think I'm gonna..." She pushed one more time, harder than the rest, "SHEGO!" I screamed and she continued to pump; slower and softer now, helping me ride it out. She collapsed on the bed next to me; we both laid there, exhausted.  
>"That... was... amazing..." I panted, she kissed me one last time.<br>"I love you." she whispered. I smiled.  
>"I love you too." She held me in her arms as I fell asleep.<p>

A.N. I apologize about the length and for being late… again… I have the next chapter ready and will post it sometime during the week after Christmas. Merry Christmas everyone, or Honokaa, or just happy holidays. (Again, please report spelling mistakes)


End file.
